A Soul Worn Thin: A Story
by azarathangel
Summary: this is the story that goes with my poem A Soul Worn Thin. it kind of goes along with the poem but you dont have to read it. dedicated to evilsangle for persuading me to write this story. enjoy!
1. You Couldn't Last

This is a one shot based on my poem A Soul Worn Thin. It's from Raven's point of view in her diary at first then blah and is just a quick little thing.

Blaze- I usually don't like it when she commits suicide too but I made an exception with that but the story mite be different

Had to clear that up. Anyway, so ya. You might want to read the poem but its not necessary I just want ppl to read it hehe.

Disclaimer: don't own em, never will, SHUT UP!

**This story is dedicated to evilsangle.**

I might make one more chapter for this if people want that clarifies if she did commit suicide or not and that sort of stuff. If the reviews tell me. I give you three days after this is posted to decide mwahahaha! On with the story!

evilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangleevilsangle

Raven walked into her room, eyes weary and soul worn. The battle against Dr. Light had drained her of her power; he had been much stronger than before. The healing of the team though had really exhausted her. Starfire's bruises, Beast Boy's broken arm, Cyborg's cuts, and Robin's head. She had almost lost it again against him, Robin was sure to be by later to ask her about it. Raven flopped down on her bed and took her diary out from under her pillow.

'Everyday it grows harder to keep up this stony façade. Trigon is growing stronger, and my rage is close to breaking out. Damn this battle inside of my mind, damn Trigon, and curse the day I was born, Azar! Today in our battle against Dr. Light, I nearly lost it. He made me angrier than before, insulting me and calling me names I shall not repeat. This anger is sure to be the end of me, and of the others. I'm so tired inside. It's not a physical tired, but an emotional tired. It's like I'm too tired to go on in life, too weary.' She wrote. 'I'm beyond depression, now it's just a giant sinkhole I keep sinking into. My hold on reality is slipping…' Raven put her pen down and sighed, long and despairingly. She thought about the past, and how she had always managed to keep her depression at a tolerable level. Robin.

That one guy who's smile and face had sent butterflies to her stomach and who understood her. He could always tell if something was wrong just by looking into her eyes. He was her best friend, and yet he knew nothing about her despair. Sure, he could see something was wrong. But he was not one to pry. That's what made him such a good friend.

She had been okay for a time. It was Christmas Eve and they had been caught under the mistletoe. He had kissed her, and that kiss had lasted longer for her than any smile. But the effect was wearing off, and her shield was fading. He had once said something to her after that Christmas Eve. They had been on the roof, just talking, as they usually did. He had prolonged her shield, strengthened the effects of the kiss.

_New Years Eve_

It was cold outside, and the night clear. Raven sat on the snow covered roof alone. The footsteps of someone interrupted her thinking.

"Hey, Rae. Can I join you?" Robin had asked.

"Sure Robin." He had sat down, and they talked. During one of their long pauses, never awkward, just silent, he brought up a subject so close to her depression that it was almost uncomfortable.

"I've really noticed a change lately, Raven. You seem, I dunno, happier. More at ease with the world around you. What's going on?" He had asked her.

"Don't know. How have you noticed a change?" She asked suspiciously.

"Eyes can be the portal to one's soul. Yours used to always be a little dimmer, a little more distraught then now. Now they shine bright and are clear, almost happy." He had said softly. She nodded in understanding. They sat in silence again, before a brisk wind blew through and chilled her to the bone. Raven had shivered under her cloak. And Robin took notice. "Cold night. We should head inside soon." He had told her gently. But Raven just shook her head and wrapped her cloak tighter around her.

"I like it out here." She had stated. Robin had shrugged and scooted over towards her. She eyed him suspiciously. Robin wrapped his arms around her, sharing his warmth with her. She melted into his warm embrace. They stayed like that for the rest of their time out there before going back in.

_Back to Present_

That act of Robin's had strengthened the shield of the kiss. But the protection it had given her was waning.

Then when Slade had come for her, Robin had been there. Everyone else was frozen in time, only Robin was there. When she had been falling to a probable death, Robin caught her. He had always been there to offer a hand, and pull her back out of her pit of depression. But now, she had fallen beyond his reach. She couldn't stretch enough to grasp his hand. All those times he had stopped her from committing suicide, and he never knew.

She needed him the most now. But she could have no help without pulling them into her problems. Raven wasn't one to drag other people down, which was why she never told Robin about her depression and strengthening rage. She had tried to fight Trigon, but each time he had shown her visions of Robin dying, and she had lost it. Every time she had been able to escape from Nevermore, but that luck was sure to run out soon.

'I need to end this before Rage obtains total control. I am too dangerous here.' Raven thought sadly. Raven had always thought that suicide was a selfish act, hurting others to put yourself out of pain. But this was different. Her existence already endangered the lives of millions everyday, but that was when she could control her emotions better. She had had hope of a future, a future with one person she loved. Because if she loved and was truly loved back, she didn't have to contain rage herself. There would be another emotion, stronger than the rest. But that hope was crushed when she had seen Starfire kissing Robin a few days ago. Now, there was no reason to try and live. It was too dangerous.

Raven pulled out her dagger. It was old, but the blade was still sharp. Raven wrote a quick note to her friends and left it on her desk.

_Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry I had to do this. But it is for the good of everyone._

_My emotions have gotten out of control, and all of you are in grave danger._

_I would rather die than be responsible for the deaths of the ones I love._

_Robin, check our special spot for something that I need to tell you._

_Love always,_

_Raven._

Raven grabbed another piece of paper for another note.

_Robin,_

_I love you more than you will ever know._

_You are my best friend, and you kept me going._

_I would be long dead if it weren't for your friendship._

_Be there for the others._

_I love you._

_Rae_

She hid this note under the floorboards of her bed, a place she and Robin only knew of. And with all her preparations done, Raven grasped the ebony handle. She could hear her broken soul straining to break free, and her heart started to beat faster.

'It won't be beating for long…' Raven thought to herself sadly. 'I am so sorry Robin. Sorry that you couldn't last.' The dagger positioned, Raven thought her final goodbyes.

The bond between the birds was strong, and Raven had unintentionally sent her message to Robin. He had heard. Heart and mind fearing the worst, he rushed to her room, hoping he was not too late.

If you want her to die, leave a review saying so. All those for her to live, tell me by a review!


	2. He's Here

I am soooooooo sorry this took so long I was outa town all week so here goes! rating increased cause of violence and minor language

Rebel-Aquarius- I only got like 2 votes for death so, she lives! Don't kill me! (runs away screaming like a crazy person) back. Heres the update

CeruleanAngel-I don't think it will be a tear jerker but it mite for some ppl!

DBZDUDE-sorry but you and one other person were the only ppl for death.

Gianluca de duonni- that's a cool idea but I would have no idea where to go with the idea and im still a lil in the dark about Revenants hehe -

Blaze-no offense was taken don't worry lol. she don't die don't worry

Inuyashas Lady- no die here

Evilsangle-yes u gave me the idea of course I dedicated it to you! lol I don't think there will be a jealous Starfire this time…

MistressofAzarath-she lives! Mwahahhahaha ha, ha…

On with the story!

somethingicantthinkoftowriteherebutiusuallyhavesomethingsomethingicantthinkoftowriteherebutiusuallyhavesomethingsomethingicantthinkoftowriteherebutiusuallyhavesomethingsomethingicantthinkoftowriteherebutiusuallyhavesomething

Robin burst through Raven's door just in time to see the dagger begin its descent towards her chest.

"Raven, no!" He cried out. The dagger came to a halt mere inches above her heart. She turned her head to him, eyes wide with terror.

"He's coming… I have to…" She whispered. Robin ran up to her and grabbed the hand with the weapon.

"Who's coming! You don't have to kill yourself! Who's coming Raven?" Robin yelled. Her eyes clouded over with red but she closed them for a second and lavender was restored.

"My father. Robin, please, let me go!" The red returned for a minute before Raven shook it off again. "Go! Before he gets out! He'll kill you! I can't stay!" Raven suddenly bent over in pain, stepping back quickly causing Robin to let go. She held her hands to her head and started shaking. Dropping to her knees, she yelled out, "No! Leave me alone! Don't hurt them!" The shaking became more violent while Robin stood there in fear. Fear for Raven. The only one he had ever loved. Raven screamed and Robin sprang into action. He ran towards her shaking body and knelt beside her.

"Raven! Raven who is it? What's happening?" Robin yelled holding her shoulders.

"Trigon, no, coming, can't, stop him." Raven whispered.

"Yes you can Raven! You can do it! He's not in control yet! Fight!" Robin commanded. She moved her head back and forth slowly.

"No… I can't… Robin, run." Raven whispered as her eyes closed.

"No. Raven, don't. Wake up! Raven?" Robin said in a worried ton. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, eyes glassy.

"They aren't strong enough. One of them is missing." Raven whispered.

"Who? Who's missing?" Robin whispered back.

"The ranks are not complete. Rage cannot be held back." Raven did not seem to be talking to anyone in particular. "Love is missing. She is the only one that can defeat Rage." She finished. Raven's body suddenly tightened and she took a sharp intake of breath. "He's here." She whispered. Robin's eyes went wide under his mask. Looking around the room, he saw no one. A dark circle appeared off the one side of Raven and started to grow in size, taking in everything in its way.

"Raven!" Robin shouted. She was frozen at her spot on the floor. Robin leapt up from his position on the floor and scooped her up into his arms. As soon as he came in contact with her, the black started to dissipate and Raven's shivering lessened. "Raven, you okay?" He asked gently.

"No, she's not okay." A rumbling voice rattled Robin's teeth and caused ice to climb up his spine. A flash of light and a powerful blast sent Robin into one wall and Raven into another. Another flash of light emitted from Raven as she arched her back in pain. A huge blood-red demon seemed to come out of her and solidify in the center of the room. Raven dropped to the floor, unconscious.

'Raven…' Robin thought. The demon gave a laugh that made Robin shiver. It turned towards him, pointy teeth visible through its snarling face.

"Hatred shall rule." Its voice reverberated off the walls, causing things to fall from shelves and break on the floor. The demon turned back to Raven and stomped towards her limp body.

"No!" Robin shouted. He ran at the demon and slid under him to Raven. The demon roared and swung its fist down at them. Robin pulled himself and Raven out of the way as the demon punched a hole in the wall. Robin threw a smoke disk at the demon's face and dragged Raven through the hole with him. A roar of fury could be heard from Raven's room as Robin took Raven in his arms and kicked his way into the hallway. 'That thing is sure to recover from the chemicals in that disk soon…" Robin worried as he sprinted to the living room to find the others. He burst into the room and the others all turned their heads to look at him. Upon seeing Raven's limp form, they leapt up and ran over.

"What's going on?" Cyborg shouted at Robin. Before he could reply, the wall behind them exploded, sending the titans flying into the other side of the room.

"That." Robin growled, wiping the blood from his lip. "Titans, Go!" He yelled his trademark phrase and the titans all charged at the demon.

Robin hung back with Raven and tried to wake her. "Raven, Raven!" Robin said loudly shaking her by the shoulders. When that didn't work, he lightly slapped her cheek with his hand. Her eyes opened and she let out a soft groan. "Raven, what happened?" She looked into his mask and then looked over his shoulder to the battle behind him.

"He, he got out…" Her eyes were wide and fearful as she slowly turned her gaze back towards Robin. "Trigon, he got out…"

"That's Trigon?" Robin asked quietly. She nodded slowly.

"I couldn't hold him back. He got too strong and I couldn't stop him." Raven whispered. "I'm sorry Robin. The only way to prevent him from ever getting out was to eliminate myself. But I kept him under control for awhile. I had something to hope for, something to live for. But I lost that and he got too strong too fast. And now, he's out… I'm so sorry." Raven's eyes were becoming watery.

"Raven, it's okay. You can't change what has happened. What did you lose?" Robin asked gently. She grew quiet when he asked this. "What Raven, what?" Robin was becoming increasingly anxious. He was behind the overturned couch with Raven while the others were fighting Raven's father on the other side of the room.

"I can't tell you…" She whispered.

"You have to Raven!" Robin shouted. Raven opened her mouth to say something but something slammed into the couch and it started sliding across the room, taking Robin and Raven with it. They slid over the broken television and the couch splintered as it ran into tables and chairs. The two were pinned between it and the table as they scraped across the floor. Their journey was brought to an abrupt halt as they crashed into the wall.

Robin kicked the couch back and Raven pushed the chair that was holding her to the ground to one side.

"Damn." Robin remarked as he stood up. Raven stood beside him and glass, wood, and blood fell from them. Raven surrounded the couch in her black aura and levitated it to the side of her and she calmly rose into the air. Her face turned from cool and calm to a livid scowl.

She hurled the couch as hard as she could at Trigon with a loud cry. Robin chunked an exploding disk at the beast's face and ran up with a raised staff. Raven continued to hurl broken furniture while Cyborg ran around the room shooting at the demon while dodging fists and the occasional chair. Beast Boy was flying down at Trigon at break-neck speeds, pecking and scratching his face every time he got near enough. Robin jumped at Trigon every opening he got between the flying starbolts and such, kicking and hitting with all the strength he owned. But the five teens were getting their fair share of beating too.

Cyborg had been smashed into the floor multiple times and his strength was waning. Beast Boys dive-bombs were becoming less frequent. He had been hit by Trigon's eyebeams more times than he would have liked and he was tiring. Starfire was also a frequent target of the beams. Robin and Raven, though late entrants to the battle, were already bruised and bloodied beyond the other three. Raven's cape was torn and broken skin was visible beneath the leotard. Her left arm was dripping blood and there was a large gash across the left side of her face. The tears in Robin's cape were not as severe, but his arms had had more exposure to the wood and glass than Raven's. His right upper arms had one large cut and his lip was bleeding. Raven stopped hurling projectiles for a second to wipe the sweat and blood from her eyes. Her positioning was bad. She was closer to Trigon than she thought and he swung at her and Raven's eyes flew open as his fist connected with her ribs. She rocketed upwards at the ceiling and hit it with a sickening crack. Plaster rained down on the heads of the titans and foe below. Starfire, being closest to the ceiling, covered her head and tried her best to dodge the plaster along with Beast Boy, but in their concentration on missing the ceiling, they forgot about each other.

They collided in midair, right above Trigon. Taking advantage of their dazed states, he swung his arm at them as hard as he could. Catching both of them in his reach, they flew across the room and lay still upon impact. Beast Boy was barley visible through the hole in a cabinet and Starfire was on the floor in front of a dent in the wall.

"BB! Star!" Cyborg shouted. He ran towards them, knowing Robin was taking care of Raven, but Trigon saw him and lashed out. Cyborg arrived at the area of his two friends faster than he would have liked. He lay still by the wall between Starfire and Beast Boy.

Trigon looked back to where Robin was trying to revive Raven. Raven was now bleeding even more than before; her impact with a broken light bulb in the ceiling had helped with that. Robin looked up to see Trigon looming over him with a big fist positioned above them, ready to slam them into the ground.

I will finish this I just wanted to give ya'll something since it took me so long to update sorry!


	3. Moonlit Hallway

K so here goes!

Evilsangle- wow that was a positive review lol thanx!

Blaze83- I love doing evil cliffhangers! Here's the update sry it took so long I had some writers block hehe

Lalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalala

Trigon's fist came crashing down towards the two birds and Robin closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. A large crash above him and he opened one eye to look around him. Raven was in a sitting position, hands outstretched as she struggled to keep the barrier around them. Trigon was repeatedly bringing his fists down on the black bubble, trying to break it.

"Next time his hands come up, let go." Robin instructed Raven softly. Her nod was barely visible. Another bang was heard and Raven suddenly took down the barrier. Robin dove at her and grabbed her around the waist, his momentum propelling them out of harm's way, for the time being. Robin sat up beside Raven and laughed nervously. "That was close." He said to Raven.

"No, really? The others are still out. We need to get to them." Raven said with a sense of urgency beneath her monotone. The ground beneath them shifted, and they both looked down at the same time. Large cracks were running in all directions from where Trigon's fists were embedded in the floor. "Don't, move." Raven told Robin. He nodded and stayed rooted to the floor. Raven rose off the ground and closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said. Black magic shot everywhere and Trigon was wrapped in black bonds. "That should hold him for an hour or so."

"Don't your bonds usually hold for longer than that?" Robin asked from the same spot he had been in on the floor.

"Usually people don't have powers like mine Robin." Raven remarked dryly. She lowered herself slightly and grabbed Robin's hands. "I don't know if the floor will hold. We need to get the others out of the room." Robin nodded. Raven set him down next to the wall slowly, testing to make sure the ground didn't crumble beneath them. Beast Boy floated towards them encased in Raven's magic and she set him in Robin's arms, still as an eagle. Raven floated Starfire to the door and then Cyborg. She picked Robin back up and landed next to the other two. Robin opened the door and Raven put the three unconscious titans out in the hallway.

"Now to deal with him." Robin said, nodding his head towards the still struggling Trigon. Raven nodded and flew over to where Trigon was.

"What should we do?" She called out to Robin.

"Dunno he's your dad." Robin said back. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I meant how should we, you know, kill him." Raven said quietly, hanging her head slightly.

"Oh. How do demons normally die?" Robin asked.

"Usually just a powerful blast of energy." Raven said. "But he isn't a normal demon."

"That I'm not!" Trigon roared. He threw his arms into the air, pushing the whole roof off. The tow remaining titans watched in horror as the roof spun through the air. A giant splash was heard a few seconds later. Trigon was freed from his bonds and the shattered magic dissipated around him. Raven tried to fly back to Robin but Trigon took two steps forward and grabbed the hem of her cape. Those two steps and the ground broke.

Trigon fell forward as the ground beneath his feet fell away. In his fall, he yanked Raven down and she slammed to the ground in front of Trigon, not moving. Trigon fell through the floor and could be heard crashing through many floors below on his long journey down to the bottom of the tower. One final crash was heard as Trigon hit rock bottom. The tower shook a little before settling down again. A few more pieces of concrete and plaster fell from the ceiling and ground before Robin took a cautious step towards Raven.

"Rae?" He called out. She didn't move. "Raven?" Robin called again. 'I can't get to her until Starfire or Beast Boy wakes up!' The ground gave a bit and Robin quickly leapt back to the wall. The floor fell away a little more, the hole coming dangerously close to Raven. 'Whatever I need to get to her before she falls through!' Robin took out a grappling hook and aimed it at a spot on the ceiling above Raven. 'Bulls eye.' Robin thought as it stuck above her. He pushed a button on the hook and it quickly retracted, pulling him sideways then up towards the ceiling above Raven. Robin tied the line around his waist and slowly lowered himself down to where Raven lay and reached down to grab her. A piece of debris fell from the ceiling where the hook was stuck. Robin watched it fall in slow motion before it hit the ground and bounced a little over the already cracked floor. 'Crap.'

The ground crumbled. Robin gasped and reached as far as he could but he could only get a finger on Raven's hood before she fell away from him. His eyes widened as he looked through the floor to see a hole extending all the way down to the bottom of the tower where Trigon lay, and Raven falling towards the bottom. 'I hope he's dead.' Robin thought angrily before cutting his line and diving after Raven. Taking out one of his longer lined hooks, he turned and shot it at the ceiling. Seeing it stick, Robin clamped his arms to his sides and went into a streamline position to catch up to Raven before she hit the ground.

Robin's eyes watered beneath his mask as the cold air hit his face. Raven was coming closer to him and Robin extended an arm. When he was finally right above her, Robin grabbed her around the waist and the line went taught. They bounced for a second before gently swinging in midair. Robin closed his eyes and let out a long breath. The thought of losing her in battle always ate at his heart, but this time and this morning had been too much. It was the closest he had ever come to losing her, and he had almost not gotten to her in time. He opened his eyes and looked down. Five feet below them lay Trigon. 'Too close…' Robin thought. They hung there for awhile, Robin holding onto his hook with one hand and the other holding Raven firmly against his body. Raven's head was leaning back on his shoulder and she was still unconscious. Robin let out another long sigh before slowly pulling them back up to the top floor.

When they reached solid ground, or as solid as possible at the moment, Robin lay Raven down on the floor in the hallway by the others. Cyborg and Starfire were awake and tending to Beast Boy who was still in his eagle form. Robin sat down next to Raven and put her head in his lap. He brushed a few stray locks of hair out of her face and gazed down at her. She looked so serene and innocent, certainly not someone who could destroy the world. He gently stroked the side of her ashen face, looking down at her with a tender and worried expression.

"Uh, Robin? You okay man?" Cyborg asked. Robin didn't answer. He just sat there with Raven.

'What did you lose that made you resort to suicide, Raven? Whatever you lost made me almost lose you. You will never know how much I love you. Not Starfire or anyone else can change that.' He thought to himself. Raven was slowly coming around.

"Robin?" She said quietly. She reached up to his face as if to make sure it was him. He smiled and took her small hand in his.

"Welcome back Raven." He joked. Raven's eyes were half open and she was still a little out of it.

"I love you Robin… I thought I lost your love when I saw you kiss Starfire. And that is what I could not tell you." She whispered, barely audible over the now awake Beast Boy who was complaining about how much he hurt and such. Robin's heart skipped a beat at Raven's words.

'She loves me too… But does she even know what she just said?' Robin thought. Raven blinked a few times before finally opening her eyes all the way.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting up and putting a hand to her head.

"Trigon fell through the floor and you went with him." Robin summarized. She raised an eyebrow and Robin laughed nervously. "And then, you said some stuff."

"About what, exactly?" Raven said skeptically.

"About what you lost." He whispered to her. Her eyes grew wide.

"I told you that…" It was more of a statement than a question, but Robin answered anyway.

"Yes. And that wasn't my doing. She kissed me. But I only like her as a sister. Someone else already occupied my heart." Robin told Raven, taking her hands into his own. "A certain dark beauty that I almost lost twice today. But that won't happen again." A small smile crept onto Raven's face. The first real, genuine smile Robin had seen on her face in a long, long time. Raven slowly stood up and pulled Robin with her.

"We should probably call the construction people. Don't want the whole tower to collapse in on itself." Raven said, walking down the hall a bit to reach the phone. Robin sent the other three to the medical ward in the opposite direction, telling them they'd be there in a bit. Seeing them turn the corner, he turned back to Raven. She was in the midst of dialing a number. Robin snuck up on her from behind. In one motion, he jerked the phone cord out of the wall, turned Raven around in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She delicately kissed him back for a little before pulling away. "The others are going to wonder where we are." She whispered to him, nose touching his.

"They'll just have to wait. This is more important." Robin told her before capturing her in a deep and passionate kiss. As the moonlight spilled into hallway from above, Raven broke the kiss for three words.

"I love you." She told him.

Robin took one of his hands from her hips and peeled off his mask to reveal sapphire eyes. Pulling her close again, Robin whispered into her ear, "I love you too, my Raven." The two continued to kiss in the hall, in their own little world among a broken tower where they had no troubles, just each other.

Did ya like it? I LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. AUTHOR NOTE READ IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

K so I originally wasn't planning to do another chapter but every review so far has asked for one so I guess I will do one but it mite take awhile cause originally the last chapter was supposed to be the end.

Azarath Angel-


	5. Sunrise and Moonset

Omg I am soooo frekin sorry this took so long I had a bad case of writer's block and finals and stuff so here goes!

Evilsangle- I am coming to your house and stealing everything with more than one gram of sugar in it… haha thanx for the reviews lol sugar child

Blaze83-don't worry I hate it when that happens it kinda ruins the story and its very blah

MistressofAzarath- sorry u had to wait so long!

somethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandom omethingrandomsomethingrandomsomethingrandom

"Now they're really going to be wondering where we are." Raven whispered softly. After they left the hallway, Robin had led her up to the only place in the tower with a solid floor, the roof. Now they were watching the stars, both lying down on the roof. Raven's head was on Robin's chest and a lock of her hair was twirled around his finger.

"They'll live." Robin replied. It had been a long day, and Robin's slow and steady heartbeat was lulling Raven to sleep, when Robin suddenly pointed up to the sky. "Shooting star. Make a wish Raven." He whispered into her ear. Raven closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

'I wish…' She exhaled and opened her eyes again. A soft smile made its way onto her face and Robin pulled her closer to him.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." Raven replied, snuggling closer into his arms.

"I'll tell you what I wished for if you tell me what you wished for." He told her. Raven reluctantly sat up and turned to face him.

"You first." She smiled at him. Robin slowly rose from his position on the ground and stood up.

"First, I wished that you would smile. I just got that wish. My second wish was that you would come to the movies with me tomorrow." Robin blushed slightly when he told her his second wish.

"Two wishes? Huh, never heard of anyone else who has more than one wish on a shooting star." Raven said. "I only did one wish tonight. It's a kinda funny wish, and you can't laugh." Robin held out his hands to her. She took them and he pulled her up of the ground into his arms. He held her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"And what was that?"

"For you, Robin. I wished for you." She said softly. He smiled into her hair and sighed in a relieved way. "What?" She questioned, pulling back a bit to see his face.

"You see, I really made three wishes. But I wasn't sure that you would want to hear the last one. So I wanted to hear yours before I told you my last one, if I told you at all. I was scared to tell you my last one." Robin told the girl in his arms.

"What was your last wish Robin?" Raven was curious to know.

"I wished for you to accept my love." Robin's face was serious as he looked out to the bay. He was expecting an answer, that much was evident to Raven.

"Robin." Raven said. She gently moved his face back towards her. "I love you more than anything else. You are and always will be the most important thing in my life. You don't need to wish for me to accept your love. There is nothing that would make me turn away from you." Raven was now the one staring out to the sparkling waters of the bay.

"Look at me Raven." Robin said. She seemed surprised at his demanding tone, but complied. As soon as she was facing him, Robin dipped his head and claimed her with a kiss. Raven's eyes widened at first, but she slowly closed them as she gave into the kiss. She placed one hand behind Robin's neck while the other messed his hair a bit. Robin drew her closer, pressing his whole body against hers, pouring passion into that single kiss.

An eternity later, they slowly pulled their heads apart. Robin tenderly stroked Raven's cheek with a gloveless hand. One of Raven's hands tentatively reached towards his mask. He smiled lovingly and gave a small nod. She peeled off the paper thin fabric and for the second time, she found herself drowning in his stunning azure eyes. A smile started to peek through on Raven's face as she gazed up at Robin's face. "I love you Rae." Robin whispered. A worried look immediately replaced his loving one. "What's wrong Raven? Why are you crying?" Robin's finger brushed away a few tears on Raven's face.

"I haven't felt loved in a long time, Robin. Not since I was very small. I had forgotten how wonderful it was." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Raven. I didn't know. But I promise you, I will always love you. Together forevermore." Robin tightened his grip on her small body and laid his head on hers, gently rocking back and forth. The night stars twinkled and the light bounced off the dark waters of the bay below. "Wanna go for a walk?" Robin asked. 'Damn! I just ruined a moment. And a good one at that!' Robin mentally punched himself, but the response from Raven stopped him from doing it again physically.

"That'd be really nice right about now." Was her quiet reply. Robin sighed inwardly in relief and they went back inside to walk to the elevator. Beginning their trek down the hallway, Robin took Raven's hand in his. As they walked past Cyborg's room, a robotic hand crept out of a crack in the doorway and turned to watch the couple walk slowly down the hallway. Cyborg smiled to himself as he watched the screen on his arm. He was about to withdraw his hand from the hall when he saw Robin's hand move. Interested, he watched on as Robin's hand moved from holding Raven's to around her waist, drawing her closer to his side. Raven turned her head towards him and he gave her a quick kiss before continuing their walk down the hall.

'Awww, they are so perfect for each other.' Cyborg thought happily to himself as the two turned the corner. 'Robin's eyes are blue?' Cyborg suddenly thought/realized.

'My two best friends are in love! Oh most happy and joyful day of days!" Starfire thought as she rocketed around her room. She too had seen the kiss Robin had just given Raven. She suddenly stopped in midair. 'Robin has eyes of the blue. He has eyes! I shall have to inform friend Beast Boy later that friend Robin indeed has eyes and not two large pieces of broccoli set in his head like friend Beast Boy told me at the breaking of the fast one week ago.' Starfire thought before resuming her zooming.

'This is gonna be the sweetest blackmail gig I've ever pulled off!' Beast Boy thought, rubbing his hands together. 'Robin kissing Raven… Haha this is so sweet! And Robin had his mask off! Crap I didn't get to see what color his eyes were…' Tired from thinking too much, Beast Boy flopped down on his bed to enjoy a good night's sleep with his counting monkey cradled in his arms.

"It's beautiful tonight." Raven commented as they walked down the stretch of beach on their island.

"I think it's morning, actually." Robin gave a short laugh.

"What, you have a watch or something?" Raven asked him.

"Nah. The moon. See how it's lower in the sky over there?" Robin pointed out towards the full moon.

"I give up. You always have a reason for everything."

"I can't help it if I'm so smart." Robin grinned.

"A regular Bird Brain." Raven giggled.

"Hey!" Robin laughed. He pushed her towards the water but kept his hold around her waist. "You know I could drop you in any time I want, right?"

"Ya, but I won't fall in." Raven smiled as started to float upwards into the dark sky. Robin couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, even in her black boxers and black pajama shirt. Rising above the water with her arms stretched out, head up towards the sky with a small smile on her face as she went slowly upwards. Robin gave a small jump and hugged her around the waist so he could ascend into the sky with her. As they slowly climbed into the fading darkness, Raven planted a quick kiss on Robin's smiling lips. She laughed and started twirling around. Robin held her closer so he wouldn't go flying out across the water. "Now who can drop who into the water?" Robin responded to this by tightening his grip around her.

"I won't let go."

"I can make you." Raven said slyly. Her eyes flashed white and Robin was slowly encased in her dark magic. His arms detached themselves from around her waist and he slowly floated out a few feet away from where Raven sat in midair; her chin was resting on her fist and she was smiling sweetly.

"Rae? Hello? Raven?" Robin called. She still sat there with that goofy smile on her face. The cool morning air rippled Robin's white pajama t-shirt as he floated twenty five stories above the murky bay waters. "Raven please don't drop me!" Robin pleaded as she dropped him a few feet before catching him again in her magic. He gave a little yelp and Raven giggled.

"Wasa mater wobbie? Scared of getting a wiw wet?" She said in a baby voice. Robin laughed a bit at hearing Raven talk like this. She laughed too and flew past him.

"Where are you going?" He called after her. She simply shrugged her shoulders and made a motion with her hand. Robin flew after her and when he caught up to her, asked her, "What's going one?"

"As long as that magic is encasing you, you have to follow me wherever I go!" Raven said. She dove towards the water and Robin yelled a bit as he followed. Raven pulled out of her dive at the last minute and flew over the top of the water, Robin right beside her. She reached down and her fingers trailed in the water. A soft smile was on her face as she looked up at Robin. His heart filled with happiness at the soft look on her face. Her normally hard and pain filled eyes were full of happiness and love, and she looked beautiful. Overcome with love for her, Robin reached out and grasped her hand, pulling her closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her close to him. They continued to fly over the water, disturbing a flock of ducks as they skimmed the water. Hugging each other close, Raven flew them up into the sky then landed on the roof.

"That was amazing." Robin whispered. Raven's head was under Robin's and her arms were hugging him around the waist. His chin rested on the top of her head and his arms were wrapped around her. They looked out to where the sun was finally beginning to rise, the golden rays shooting out across the sky, penetrating the inky blue of the sky. The horizon started to turn red, an orange fringe slowly spreading across the sky. And as Robin looked down to where the pale girl was in his arms, he felt that his life could not get any better. Cupping her chin in his hand, he slowly raised her head up to his and placed a tender kiss on her soft lips just as the sun started to peek up from above the ocean in the distance.

The End

So, what did ya'll think?


End file.
